running Summer
by Raven6921
Summary: Yugi adn his friends are heading to yugi's cousin's house for their summer vaction. When he sees his cousin the group find out that she knows Seto adn they are friends. how will this all turn out. can seto get Amy to racing again or is Amy just going to keep doing what she does for a living. bad summary I know be nice with reviews:
1. Chapter 1

"So what are you guys going to do over summer," Yugi asked packing the rest of his school supplies into his backpack.

"I don't know rot in a hot house and do nothing," Joey said waiting for his friends by the door.

"Same here," Tristan and Tea said as they walked to the door with Yugi.

"What are you doing the summer Yugi," Tea asked as the group walked to a pizza place.

'Well Tea, I am going to spend my summer at my cousin's horse farm. She has at least one hundred there," Yugi said and looked at his friends.

"I would love to come with you Yugi. I want to ride a horse," tea whined

"Yeah I want to try riding too," Joey and Tristan, said at the same time.

"Well I can call them right now and ask. I'm pretty sure they wouldn't mind you guys tagging along," Yugi said and pulled out his cell phone and started to dial their house number.

After about 5 minutes of talking Yugi hung up and said, "Well you guys can come and stay at my house tonight since they are coming to pick me up at the shop," Yugi said and the group cheered.

"Oh yeah, I call riding the fastest horse there," Joey said raising his hand.

"Good luck with that Joey, that would be my cousin's horse and he doesn't like strangers riding him," Yugi said with a laugh following behind the statement.

"Well maybe if I ask I can ride him," Joey said looking at Yugi.

"Maybe but I should warn you about my cousin. Her name is Amy, she was a racing jockey, and she got into a bad accident. It caused her to lose an arm and leg. She now has a metal arm and leg and she doesn't race anymore," Yugi said in a sad tone.

"What does she do in her spare time then," Tea asked.

"Well tea she trains tends to horses and ride them everyday," Yugi said taking a drink of his Mt. Dew.

"That's pretty cool," Tristan said.

"Is she a babe," Joey asked and got a whacked in the back of the head.

"Joey how should I know she is my cousin," Yugi said and they started to eat their pizza.

At Yugi's house

Everyone crowded around the T.V. and were flipping threw the channels.

"Alright everyone, I think it is time for you all to go to bed. You have a big day tomorrow with going to Yugi's cousin's house," grandpa said as he turned the T.V. off.

"Alright, night everyone," Yugi said as he headed to his room.

"Night yugi," everyone called out and headed off to bed.

The next morning

Yugi was the first to wake up and he started to pack a suit case full of cloths and his cards.

He walked down stairs to wake his sleeping friends.

"hey guys wake up. My Uncle is picking us up in a little bit," Yugi said as he rubbed his eyes.

Joey yawned and Tristan rolled over and said, "Dude watch where you aim your morning breath."

"shut up Tristan, your no better," Joey said and Tristan smacked him with his hand.

"Will you two shut up. It's to early to start fighting," Tea said and got off the couch.

Around 9am

There was a honk of a horn outside and it was Yugi's uncle waiting in a van. Everyone started to gather there things and run outside to the van.

"Good morning kids," he greeted as they all piled into the van.

"God morning Uncle Randy," Yugi chirped as h got in the front seat.

"Hey squirt, did you guys say good bye to grandpa? You know how he get's when you go somewhere without saying good bye," Randy said and grandpa came out of the shop and said good-bye to the teens as they got comfortable in the van.

"Alright see you in a few month grandpa," Yugi said and the other said as well.

"Alright see you guys later and be good," grandpa said and they all answered at the same time.

The van started to move and the group started to head to the farm.

Around noon

They van was on the highway then turned off down another road. It was a gravel and dirt road and then they turned right and down a long driveway. The group of friends looked out the window and saw a huge metal barn with white trim and they saw a bunch of horses being taken or put inside. The saw a nice big white house with a black roof on it and on the porch was a swing that could fit four people on it and a bunch of flower pots with different kinds of flowers in them.

As the car parked, a big, old golden retriever came running out to greet his master and guest home. Yugi was tackled by the dog and licked to death by him.

"Hey Sparky, Hahaha down boy down," Yugi laughed and the dog ran to greet his friends.

"Honey Yugi and his friends are here," Randy called out to his wife. A medium sized woman came running out and hugging Yugi.

"Hello yugi, oh you've gotten so big since the last time I saw you," Jane said and gave him another hug.

'nice to see you Aunt Jane. These are my friends Joey, Tristan and Tea," Yugi siad and Jane smiled at them.

"Well it is very nice to meet you all and you are more than welcome to make yourselves at home," jane said and gave them all a hug.

"Aunt jane, where Amy," yugi asked his Aunt.

"oh she is running around here somewhere. But I'm sure she will pop up sometime. But right now let's get you all settled in," Jane siad and they all walked into the house.

"Amy, your cousin and his friends are here if you want to come and greet them,' jane called out and there was pounding of a foot coming from upstairs. Then a body came tumbling down the stair case and it was Amy. Amy was a eighteen-year-old girl with brown short hair and blue eyes.

"Amy how many time do I have to say this, keep that leg on so that doesn't happen again or you will put a hole in the wall some day," Jane said putting her hand on her hips.

'sorry ma, I was in the middle of adjusting things on it when you called," Amy said and she sat down and put her leg on.

"That is so cool," Joey, said looking at her limbs.

"Yeah I know. I can take my arm off too, see,' she said and detached her arm off and showed it to Joey.

"Doesn't that hurt when you put it back on," Tea asked.

Amy shook her head and said, "Not really, you get use to the pain after a while."

Amy put her arm back on and another car pulled in the driveway.

Amy walked out and so did the other.

"Hey Amy," Mokuba chirped as he jumped out of the car.

"Hey Mokuba," Amy said as he ran and gave her a big hug.

"What are you guys doing here," Amy asked as Seto got out of the car.

"Mokuba wanted to come over and see his horse and I needed time away from work," Seto said and he walked up to her.

"Well I think you do need a vacation and stay away from a computer once in a while," Amy joked and Mokuba started to drag her to the barn.

"Yo what are you doing here money bags," Joey called out as Seto started to follow in Amy and Mokuba's direction.

"I think my brother made that clear mutt," Seto said and continued walking to the barn.

Joey was getting mad and he wanted to teach Kaiba a lesson.

"Well let's just get back in and finish getting settled in," Yugi said and everyone started to drag Joey back inside.

[With Amy]

"Wow Boots looks really good Amy," Mokuba said as they reached Boots stall door.

"Yep and he is well broke for you to ride him," Amy said and that perked Mokuba up.

"Can I ride him now, please," Mokuba begged.

'Well I don't know," Amy stalled with a big smirk on her face.

"Come on, please Amy," Mokuba begged and gave her the saddest puppy dog eyes he could do.

"Okay, I'll saddle him up for you," Amy said and started to take Boots out of his stall.

Amy put Boots in the crossties and Mokuba took out the brushing tack.

"Amy can I sit on his back so I can brush his mane,' Mokuba asked and Amy nodded. He picked Mokuba up and set him on the horse's back and he begin to brush the horses.

Seto walked in and he smiled at his younger brother.

"Seto, it's so good for you to join us, do you want to help brush Boots," Amy asked and he bent down and grabbed a brush. He walked over to the horse and started to brush Boot's neck.

'Alright I will go and get the Saddle and Bridal," Amy said and put her brush away.

She came back with the tack and Mokuba was on the ground waiting for her to saddle Boots up. Amy finally got the bridal on and Mokuba was eager to get on Boots.

Mokuba put his helmet on and Amy helped him into the saddle.

"I will lead you to the riding arena and I will let you ride around in circles," Amy said and the three of them walked out of the barn and to the small riding arena.

"Do you want me to walk around with you or do you want to ride on your own," Amy said before she let Mokuba go.

'I want to try on my own first," he said and Amy nodded her head.

"Alright, remember what I taught you," Amy said and he started to walk around in a circle.

Amy closed the gate and she leaned on it as she watched Mokuba ride.

"Thank you for taking care of Mokuba's horse, He has been waiting to come out here ever since I told him that you finished training it. Since I am now on summer vacation I can bring him here to have some fun," Seto said as he leaned on the gate with Amy.

'Well, that good, you could use a break," Amy said and gave him a smile. Then Seto's attention was brought to a horse running around in a circle like a mad man.

"Are you training that one," Seto said and they walked over to the horse.

"Yeah, she wild, I caught her just a few days ago. I haven't been able to tam her yet," Amy said and looked at Mokuba. He was laughing as he was cantering around in the arena.

"Seto he is already cantering," Amy said and jogged back to the pen.

'You're doing great Mokuba, in no time you will be able to ride professionally," Amy encouraged.

"Really, then I have to practice more," Mokuba said and they started to running around.

Randy came out, join to two, and see what they were doing.

"Seto, would you like to join us for dinner," he asked and Seto turned to him.

"Sure, that sound good," Seto, said and Randy nodded his head, and then looked at his daughter.

"Stay out of trouble," Randy said and ruffled Amy's hair.

"Dad," Amy yelped and he just chuckled.

He started to walk away and the teens turned to face Mokuba who was still riding.

"You have a nice family Amy," Seto commented.

"Thank you… would you like to stay here for summer, I'm pretty sure Mokuba would love to," Amy said and leaned back with her arms still hanging on the fence.

'Would your parents mind," Seto asked with a smirk on his face.

"I can go and ask them," Amy said and gave him a smile.

"Alright," Seto said and Amy jogged to the house.

[IN the house]

"Hey dad," Amy called out as she ran through the door.

Yugi and his friends were in the living room watching T.V. and dueling each other.

"What is it Amy," Randy asked looking at his daughter.

"I was wondering if Seto could stay here for summer to. He would like to take a break from work and his brother would love to stay here so he can ride boots," Amy said with a smile.

'I guess he could stay we have enough room for those two," Randy said and Amy nodded her head.

"Okay that's all I wanted to know, thanks dad." Amy said and took off out of the kitchen and back outside.

"Amy, do you think we could ride horses later," Yugi called out and Amy turned on a dime and looked at him.

"Yeah okay we will," Amy said and ran to Seto.

With Amy again

"My dad said you can stay here," Amy said as she reached the fence.

"Alright I will have someone drop some cloths off for my brother and me," Seto said and took out his cell phone to call Roland.

"Well In the meantime why don't we saddle up and go for a ride my cousin and his friends would like to ride some time,' Amy said and Seto looked at her as he put his cell phone away.

"Alright," Seto said and he followed Amy to the house. Mokuba was still having fun riding so they didn't really have to watch him.

"Hey guys, we're going for a ride, do you want to join us," Amy asked through the window screen.

"Sure, come on guys," Yugi said and they all got off the floor and headed out the door.

Half hour later

'Okay everyone ready," Amy said as she mounted her horse Blackjack.

"Yep we're ready," everyone said and started to ride down a trail. Mokuba and Seto stayed near Amy while the others were racing ahead.

"Yo Amy, there's a river up ahead," Joy called out to her.

'Yeah I know," Amy yelled back.

"Then get your butt up here and come swimming with us," he yelled and turned away to catch up with the others.

"You want to go swimming," Amy said with a smile.

"I don't have a swim suit with me," Seto said and Amy shook her head.

" Don't worry I'm sure we have something that can fit you, we keep spare bathing suits in the shack we have near the river since a lot of people go there to cool off," Amy said and she started to trot ahead of Seto and Mokuba.

[At the river]

Amy tied her horse up and started to take her shirt and pants off (she had her bathing suit on already). Seto and Mokuba tied their horses next to Amy's horse. Seto walked into the shack and found him and Mokuba a bathing suit. Amy was still by her horse and putting her cloths over the saddle. Seto snuck up behind her and threw her over his should and ran to the water.

"No Seto put me down," Amy squealed as Seto jumped into the water with her still on his shoulder. Everyone laughed.

As Amy and Seto came up from under the water, they started laughing.

"That is cold water, oh my god," Amy said and then splashed water at Seto.

"Well you were taking your sweet time putting your cloths on the saddle," Seto said in defense.

"Look out you two, in coming," Joey yelled out and did a cannon ball into the water along with Tristan.

Amy giggled as water splashed at her. Yugi jumped in and then tea decided to come in.

" Come on Mokuba the water is great once you get use to it," Amy encouraged.

"I'm coming in," he said and jumped in the river.

Amy swam up to Tea and whispered in her ear. The girls giggled and started swimming to Joey and Tristan. Both dived under water and came up behind them. Amy dunked Joey under water and Tea dunked Tristan under water.

" Where did they go," Amy called out to tea and two hands came out of the water and dunked Tea and Amy under the water.

After about two hours of swimming, the group decided to head back to the ranch. As the teens took the tack their horses and put the horses away. Everyone walked in and sat in the living room. Joey walked out of the living room to get a drink and he saw Randy.

"Hey Randy, I'm just wondering. How long has Amy known Kaiba? It looks like they are good friends," Joey said and leaned up against the counter with his pop.

"They have been friends for a while; they actually met on the internet. Seto must have told him about the horse ranch and he wanted to come over and ride. Seto even bought two of our horses. One for him and one for Mokuba but his horse was not train so Amy took a lot of time out there to train the horse for him. Those two have been friends ever since," Randy said and took a drink of his coffee.

There was a silence between the two.

"But I wouldn't be surprised if he asked her out on a date. Those two act as if they have been friends forever. However, when I met Seto for the first time he was a bit rude and mean to her but then after he stayed here for about a week he finally started to be nicer to everyone around here including my daughter. I am glad he isn't rejecting her because of her condition. It has been a while since I saw my daughter smile and laugh as much as she is now. I have to thank Seto for that," Randy said and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Joey speechless.

"Is all of what Randy said true? Is Kaiba really starting to change," Joey thought as he looked back into the living and he saw Kaiba teaching Amy how to duel.

He shook his head and said quietly, "I will believe it when I see it."

He walked back in the room to join the others in the duel.

Around 5pm, Roland showed up and he handed cloths to Seto.

'Will there be anything else Mr. Kaiba," Roland asked waiting for more orders.

"No that's all, thank you Roland," he said and Seto started to walk back in the house.

"Alright, call if you need anything else," Roland said and got back in the car.


	2. Chapter 2

hey everyone:) I didn't do this in the last chapter but ways please review and tell me what you think. I do not own yugioh or the character but I do own Amy and her family...

* * *

Around midnight

Everyone was in bed except for Amy and Seto. Amy put her boots on and snuck out of her window. Seto was on his computer catching up on work and he heard something by his window. He got off his bed and walked to the window. He saw Amy getting ready to jump off the roof and into a pile of old hay.

"Amy what are you doing at this time of night," Seto said and itched the back of his head.

"Oh I didn't know you were still awake Seto, I was planning on stargazing since it was so clear out tonight. You want to join me," she said with a smile.

"Well I can take a break for typing on my laptop," Seto said and saved his work and shut down his laptop and shut his lamp off. He grabbed his shoes and got out of his window. Amy smiled at him and she jumped into the pile of hay.

"Come on Seto," she said motioning him to follow her.

He took in a breath and jumped into to hay.

"Okay come on. I know the perfect place for stargazing," Amy said and the two ran off into the wood.

"So where is this place," Seto asked as the walked down a trail.

"Not for now. Just up ahead," Amy smiled and they walked a few more yards. Amy turned and pushed branches out of her way and held them for Seto to walk through.

"We here," Amy said and she started to walk by the lake.

'Wow, I never thought a place like this can even exist," Seto said and followed her.

"I know, I haven't told anyone of this place," Amy said and she lay softly on the soft grass near the shore.

Seto sat next to her and looked up at the night sky.

It was calm and quiet; some noise came from the lake as it made small waves hit the shore. Tree swayed in the clam wind, the full moon light the surroundings up and it was clear to see were you were going. Seto and Amy laid next to each other and stared up at the stars.

"Hey look there's a baby bunny up there, you see it," Amy pointed out and Seto smiled.

'Yeah… hey there's one that looks like a dragon, ha-ha I never done this before," Seto said still smiling.

"Really I do this all the time," Amy said and she sat up rubbing her metal arm.

"Seto saw the sad expression on her face and he sat up with her.

"You okay," he asked and Amy was silent.

Seto noticed her rubbing her metal arm and he knew why she was sad.

"It must be hard… Having metal limbs like you," Seto said and looked at her sadly.

"Yeah, I'm home schooled because of it… Everyone at my old school made fun of me because of it, I couldn't take the taunting and rumors about me that were going on," Amy said and curled up in a ball.

"Well they must not have anything to do with their worthless lives. I know how it feels. When I was younger and before my brother and I were adopted, I use to get beat up all the time. Always called names and all that, so I know how you feel," Seto said and looked at her.

"I never thought you were adopted. However, you want to know something. I regret being a jockey. I wish I never took that up. Now look at me…" Amy said trying to smile.

"Don't say that, don't regret it Amy," Seto said and gave her an angry look.

"It's just my whole life my families live and breathe as a jockey. Everyone in my family is a horse jockey except for me and now I have to tend, train and raise race horses and get no credit for the winnings," Amy said and looked away from Seto.

There was a short silence between the two and Seto looked at Amy again.

'In other word you don't want to be left out," he said and Amy shook her head yes.

"Are you scared," Seto asked and gave her a stern look.

"What," Amy asked in a confused way.

"Are you scared to get back in the racing saddle," He asked still giving her the same look.

"A little bit. I mean look at me I have the right to be scared," Amy said looking at him.

"Remember one summer when I stayed her for two weeks and you had the accident. I was actually scared that you weren't going to make it through the operation. When I was able to come in and see you. You had a big smile on your face. You looked at me and noticed that I was sad and concerned about you. Do you remember what you said to me," he said and Amy shook her head.

"You said 'when gets you down get back in the saddle' and you also said 'no matter how scared you are keep moving forward' I think it is about time you take your advice and start training to be a racer again and show all those people what you can really do," Seto said and Amy smiled.

"Your right…" Amy said quietly. She stood up and looked out to the lake.

"You're absolutely right Seto. I think it is about time I get back in the saddle and race again. But…" Amy said and looked at him.

"I won't do it unless you are there to help me. I know my parents and cousin will be there to help but I want you to be there when I win my first race," Amy said and Seto smirked.

He stood up and looked down at her.

"You have a deal Amy," Seto said and shook her hand.

"Alright then, we start training tomorrow," Amy said and walked passed him.

"Let get home, it's starting to get light out," Amy said and they started to walk home.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Srry about the late update, it took most of this week to type it up. I hope everyone had a great forth of July, i didn't really watch firewrok bcasue I was to tired to get out of bed and go. besides that night it rain bad enough to flood the streets where I am. Anyways I hope you like this chapter:D please review, it would be nice to get some reviews on this story:) Thank you enjoy:3

* * *

That morning

"Good morning everyone," Amy greeted while she walked downstairs and was putting her arm on.

'Good morning Amy," everyone greeted and she sat down next to yugi.

Seto walked down and joined them. He nudged Amy and she knew what he want her to do.

"Um, mom, Dad, I was think. What do you think about me getting back into horse racing," Amy said quietly and her parents looked at each other.

"I think that would be great sweetie," they said and her mother hugged her.

"Good because I will be helping her," Seto said and took a bite of his toast.

"You're going to help. How," randy asked looking at Seto.

"Well she made me promise, if she started to race again I have to be there if there is any trouble," Seto answered.

"Alright, we will start the registering tomorrow a soon as possible," Jane said and everyone started to eat. Seto and Amy were smiling as they ate.

Later that day

Amy was out by her horse and she was talking to him.

'Hey blackjack, how's my handsome boy doing," Amy said and scratched his head.

The horse snorted in response.

"Do you think we can race again," she asked blackjack and he pounded the door with his foot hoof.

"I think I can take that as a yes right," she asked and Blackjack started to bob his head up and down as if he was saying yes.

"Alright, let's go for a run then shall we," Amy said and got her old racing saddle and bridal and put it on Blackjack.

She slipped her racing boots on and she mounted her horse. Her family were all staring out the window watching her.

"Alright let's go," she bellowed and took off running down the road.

In the house

Her father and mother looked at each other and smiled.

"She's back…" Jane whispered and hugged her husband.

"Well, I'm glad Seto talked her into doing this. Now her true talent is back," Randy said and put an arm around Jane.

"Let's go down stairs," randy said and they walked down stairs.

"Hey kids, we are thinking about going to the fair once Amy gets back. Do you all want to go," randy said as his wife went in the kitchen.

"Of course we will go," the group of teens said and randy looked for Seto and Mokuba.

"Where is Seto and his little brother," he asked looking at the group.

"I think they are outside somewhere," yugi said and continued watching T.V.

"Alright I will go and see," Randy said and walked out of the house.

"Boys, do you want to come with us to the fair today," Randy called out to the two boys.

"Sure, aright," the two called out and continued doing what they were doing.

About 1 hour later

Amy came bolting back on Blackjack and they trotted to the barn. Amy jumped off and started to take the tack off Blackjack. Amy took her boots off, led her horse into his stall, and gave him nice cold water and some hay. She locked his door and went back to the house.

"It's about time you get back here," Joey said as she walked through the door.

"Joey it is only noon," she reassured him.

"Well might as well not make a big fuss over it. Let's get ready to go to the fair," Randy said as he put his cowboy hat on.

"Sweet," Joey said and everyone started to get their shoes on.

"Amy can you go tell Seto and his brother to come back in or meet us on the porch. I'm going to get the truck," Randy said and gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead.

'Okay dad, Amy said and trotted out of the door.

"Hey Seto, Mokuba get ready to go to the fair," Amy called out and walked back into the house.

"Seto and Mokuba stood outside and Randy back out of the garage and parked outside the house. Everyone took up seats in the truck and some of the teens had to sit in the truck bed and hang on. Amy came running out after she changed into something more presentable and clean.

Randy looked at her and said, "There's no room in her Amy. Your going to have to ride in the with Seto, Mokuba and Tristan."

Amy nodded her head and jumped into the truck from the side.

At the fair

Everyone scattered out of the truck and to the line for the wristbands. Amy stood by her cousin and his friends and once everyone got their wristbands, they took off to the ride. Amy slowed down a bit and enjoyed the scenery. Seto was far behind and he notice that her attention was caught by the flower displays. The owner must have known her because his came up and greeted her personally. Seto followed behind her and Mokuba was with the dweeb patrol on the rides. Once Amy walked around and looked at all the flowers, Seto walked up to the owner of the display and talked.

'How do you know Amy," Seto asked the owner.

"Ah the beautiful young lady is the best costumer I have ever had. Every year when the fair come I see her looking at all of the flowers," he said with an Italian accent.

"I see… Do you know her favorite flower," he asked and the owner smiled warmly.

'Yes, the beautiful combination of the red and white roses. Those are her most favorite," he said and he grinned.

Seto looked at Amy and them at the grinning man.

'Are you trying to win the young lady's heart," He asked still grinning.

"I think I already did but I want to make sure," Seto said and looked back at Amy, then took out his wallet.

"I shall make you a bouquet for her," he said and started to gather the flowers up. When he came back, he had a dozen roses. Six of each red and white, the owner handed the roses to Seto and he nodded his head in thanks.

"How much," he said and was ready to make a check out for him.

"Well since you are trying the woo her I will charge you twelve dollars. One dollar for each rose," he said and instead of making a check, he gave the owner cash.

Seto jogged over to Amy who had no idea that he was behind her.

"Beautiful, aren't they," he said with a grin and made Amy jump out of her skin.

"You scared me. Yes they are beautiful," Amy said with a smiled.

Seto smirked at her, took the flowers from out behind his back, and gave them to her.

"How did you know," Amy said taking the roses from him and smelled them

"I have my resources," he said and Amy smiled bigger than looking at the flower owner.

He just shrugged at her and turned around.

"Shall we," Seto said as he gabbed her hand and set it in the crook of his arm.

"Yes we shall," Amy said and they started to walk from the make shift flower shop.

"Well. Well. Well. If it isn't Amy Muto," a strange voice said from behind the teens.

"Marcus," Amy said in a cold tone as soon as she saw him.

"I'm surprised that accident didn't give you brain damage or amnesia," he said with a cold grin on his face.

'What do you want," she asked glaring at him.

"Oh nothing, I decided to come and see how you were and to make sure you don't return to the races," he said and started to advance towards to two.

"If you hurt her, I will make sure you wish you were born," Seto growled as he pushed Amy behind him.

"Ah I see you have captured the heart of the cold hearted Seto Kaiba," Marcus purred and started to walked away laughing.

"You know who that guy was," Seto asked as he turned on his heel.

'Yeah, that was the guys that caused me to lose my arm and leg. He sabotaged my saddle so that I would fall and get ran over a million times. Just so he could win that International championship cup," Amy growled and started too walked away with Seto hot on her heels.

"Well let's forget about for now. Let's go have some fun," Seto said and they started to trot away.

Seto stopped at a shop that was selling riding equipment and clothing. Seto picked out a pair of western riding boots that fit him and he found a black cowboy hat that had some fine horsehair trims.

He posed in front of Amy and asked, "How does it look?"

Amy giggled and fixed his hat.

"You look like a true western rider Mr. Kaiba," Amy said and giggled.

"Well that's good. Shall we go and find something else to do Ms. Muto," he asked grinning at her.

"Yes," She said and they started too walked away.

"Let's do this," Amy said as she stopped Seto.

"A fortune teller," he asked looking down at her.

"Why not," Amy said and she walked into the dark tent and sat down at the table with Seto sitting next to her.

"Hello welcome to my tent young ones. What can I do for you," an old woman said and sat down in front of the teens.

"Can you read my future," Amy asked smiling at her.

"It will cost you 10 dollars for the whole thing," the old woman said and Amy took out ten dollars and set it on the table.

"Now let me see your future young lady," the woman said and she looked into her crystal ball.

"Hmm, I see a handsome man in your future. Yes very handsome and he is not to far from telling you how he feels… I see an important event that will take place soon, one that would change your life forever…" the woman went on about her future.

"Um, am I ever going to get marry and have children," Amy asked kindly.

"Hmm, why yes my dear. You will wed this handsome man soon and I can see two children, a boy and then a girl, two beautiful children and they will be famous some day," the woman said and the session was over within a few minutes.

"Well since we are here. I might as well get my fortune read," Seto said and put a ten dollar bill on the table.

"Hmm, let's see. Ah yes, you are the same as your friend here. You are going to meet a beautiful and brave young woman in you future and she is not far from you," she said and Seto knew who she was talking about and the woman glanced at both of them and he knew for certain that Amy was that beautiful and brave woman in his future. The woman grinned to herself and got up. Seto and Amy thanked the woman and walked out of the tent smiling.

"Well I think it is about time we take a break and get something to eat," Seto said and Amy nodded her head in agreement.

The two walked to a huge tent where music and food being served. They even saw everyone there and enjoying themselves. The two bought some food and a drink, walked over to the huge group of people, and joined them for lunch. Amy talked with Tea for a while until Seto decided to walk up behind Amy and scare her half to death.

"Can I have this dance," Seto said and Amy smiled.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later," Amy said as she put her drink down. Seto held her hand, twirled her around in a circle before placing a hand on her lower back, and pulled her close to him.

Amy placed a hand on his shoulder and they started to slow dance to 'A thousand years by Christina Perri'

Both Seto and Amy hearts' were racing and both were nervous about talking to each other. Seto smiled at her, took his hat off, and put it on Amy's head.

"I think this hat is a little bit big for me," she said as she looked up at him.

"I know but it looks great on you," he said and pulled her closer to him.

The two did not really notice that her parents were smiling and awing over their daughter dancing with Seto. Yugi and his friends were actually happy that Seto finally found some happiness with someone other than Mokuba.

"I knew those two were going to hook up," Mokuba whispered to himself.

'I know they do actually make a nice couple," tea whispered back and Joey snorted.

"I don't think she is too good for him," Joey huffed.

'And you think you are more fitting for her," tea snapped.

"Actually yes I do think I am more fitting for her. We all know Kaiba is only going to be using her for his own benefit," Joey defended.

"Shut up dude. Why can't you be happy? Yugi's cousin and Seto do look happy together. If you screw this up I don't think Amy will forgive you," Tristan said and looked at the couple.

"Joey doesn't ruin this for my cousin. She has had a hard enough time trying to make friends and finally find someone who does not care that she has a metal arm and leg. I think Seto is going to be a change man when we go back to school," Yugi said and smiled a bit.

"Fine but if he breaks her heart if she loses a race don't come to me," Joey said and looked the other way.

"You're just jealous that you aren't dancing with Amy," Mokuba said and did not look at Joey.

"Alright, before we get into a massive brawl. Let's just drop the conversation and enjoy this," Yugi said and the song stopped.

Seto and Amy walked off the dance floor holding hands and laughing.

"Looks like our little girl is all grown up on us," Randy whispered to his wife.

"I know, and I knew one day she was going to attract the most handsome man literally," Jane whispered back to her husband and kissed him.

Then the song 'Footloose' cam on and everyone almost went nuts. Tea and Amy's mother dragged her away from Seto and to the dance floor.

Seto laughed at his hope to be girlfriend as she was drug out by her mother and Tea.

Randy whistled to the dancing girls in front of them. Amy was blushing beat red because Seto was whistling at her. He whistled again and she threw a sexy hip sway at him. He raised his eyebrows at her and she gave him a smile.

"I'm done," Amy said as she plopped beside Seto and took a drink of her diet Mtn. Dew.

"I can imagine," Seto, said putting an arm around her shoulder, which made Joey angry.

Later that night

"Well we aren't leaving yet we have the fireworks to watch," randy said as they walked to the field where everyone in the fair was settling in.

"Good because I don't feel like taking another step," Joey said and fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Jane came back from the truck and she was carrying a few different blankets. Mokuba was by yugi and his friends and they were talking about duel monsters and other things.

Randy and Jane were on another blanket cuddling under the stars. Seto and Amy sat on another blanket with a blanket covering them from the cold. Amy took Seto's hat off her head and placed it on his head.

'I think you could have that back," Amy said and smiled.

Amy snuggled up to him, he placed a hand on her waist, and he rested his head on the top of her head.

The fireworks started and of course, they had to have music playing.

'I won't give up by Jason Mraz' was playing and it fit for the occasion in Seto's mind.

"This song reminds me of you," he whispered into her ear and she smiled.

"Yeah," she whispered sweetly at him.

"Yeah," he said and he started to sing along with it.

Towards the ending Seto leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lip. Amy's father looked back and saw what they were doing and he smiled.

"Our little girl has finally got her first kiss," he whispered and her mother looked at back they were still kissing.

"Well who wouldn't want to kiss her? She is a gorgeous young lady," Jane said and randy chuckled.

When Seto and Amy finally separated Seto started laughing.

'Why are you laughing," Amy asked looking up at him.

'I don't know, because I'm happy," he answered and kissed her on the forehead before lying on the ground to watch the fireworks.

Amy laid on the round with him and snuggled up to him to watch the fireworks…


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! I would like to get a few review because I don't know if my story is horrible or not. Buy anyways, I deceided to make this into one chapter insted of two. I don't really know how to make the race up but i tryed. oh this is the last chapter so please review and tell me what you think that would be great:D

I don't own anything but my own characters:D

* * *

Amy was waken up early the next day by her father who handed her a paper saying that she is now a registered racer and she will be participating in the up coming races. She was excited and she ran to Seto who was already up and dressed.

"Seto, I'm in I can race now. Shit that means I need to start training again," Amy said and there was a car door slam. Amy walked to Seto's window and looked down.

"It's Mr. Adams,' Amy said happily as she turned around. Seto was just behind her and as soon as she turned around, he gave her a hug and kiss.

"I'll be down in a little bit," he said and she smiled.

'Alright," she said and kissed him once more before she walked down stairs to greet Mr. Adams.

"Hi Mr. Adams," Amy greeted and gave him a hug.

"Why hello my dear, my how do you grow,' he said and patted her head. Amy giggled and the two walked to the kitchen table. Randy and he discussed things about the races.

"Well if she wins these three competitions I'm sure they would put her in the national championship," Mr. Adams said and they men looked at Amy.

'Are you sure you want to do this honey," Randy asked looking at his daughter with concern.

"Dad, I promised Seto that I would and I always keep my word. I might as well face my fears head on rather then being haunted by them," she said and took a drink of her apple juice.

'Then it is settled… Amy be prepared for Wednesday because that is when you will be racing," Mr. Adams said as he started to get up.

"Is the track still open for training," Amy asked following him to the door.

"Yes it is my dear Amy. For now farewell I hope to be in the winning circle with you," Mr. Adams said and walked out to his car and drove off.

"I'm going to the track and train," Amy said and she started to get ready to leave.

"Well I'm not leaving this early," Randy said as he sat down at the table.

"Then I will drive her there," Seto said as he walked down the stairs.

"Okay Seto but be careful driving there. You are going to have to tow a trailer behind you since you are using the truck.

"I understand," Seto said and got his shoes on.

"Do you mind if I go, I never really seen my cousin race," Yugi said and Amy smiled.

'I don't mind. You can come along Yugi," Amy said and she trotted out the door to get Blackjack ready.

Half hour later

"Alright Seto Back it up," Amy said and motioned him to back the truck up. She was pointing to him which way he needed to go. Once she stopped, him she hooked it up and she rant to the barn and led Blackjack into the trailer.

"He is easy to get in a trailer," Seto commented.

"Well what would you expect? He was a racer and he is use to getting into trailers all the time," Amy said and locked the trailer door.

"Alright let's get going," Amy, said the three got into the truck and drove off.

"Where is the track," Seto said looking around for it.

"It isn't far. Well I should say I don't live far from the track," Amy said and she spotted the track about a mile away.

"There it is," she pointed and Seto sped up a little bit.

"We can park trailers here," Amy said and Seto parked near the exit.

"Alright let's get black jack saddled up," Amy said and started to lead Black jack out of the trailer.

Once she finished she led him to the track. The two looked out to the huge track and Amy sighed.

"Brings back memories huh boy," Amy said and Blackjack nickered to her in response. Seto walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek. Yugi pet her horse and then a racer that Seto and Amy met at the fair destroyed the moment.

'Well, I see my rival has returned. Are you here just to get revenge on me or are you here to settle differences," Marcus hissed and gave her an evil glare.

"No I will save my revenge for what you did to me on the track when I kick your ass at the championships," Amy snapped and Marcus smirked.

"I will love to see you try Muto," he said and trotted away on his horse (Rocket). Amy shook her head and she started to get ready to get on Blackjack. Seto helped her up and he led her to the track.

Amy dug in her pocket and gave Seto the stopwatch. Time me alright," Amy smiled and she adjusted herself in the saddle.

"On your mark… get set… go," Seto said and she took off around the track. After one lap, she stopped and trotted up to the two boys.

"How much time was I," Amy asked looking down.

"Ten minutes," Seto said as he looked down at the watch.

"Alright, let time again," Amy, said and she took off again once Seto said she could.

One month later…

"Amy you ready for this," Randy said as he walked up to Amy in the stall.

"My legs felt like Jell-O," Amy said turning to her father.

'Well that means your ready," Randy said and he kissed his daughter on the head.

"Alright, I'm going to get going, I will be in the front row by the fence," He said and kissed his daughter once more before walking out.

Amy smiled and let out a nervous sigh.

"Hey," Seto said as he knocked on the siding to know he was coming in.

"Hey, I thought you were with everyone else by the fence," Amy said and Seto shrugged.

'I wanted to make sure you weren't getting cold feet," he said and she giggled.

"Is that all," She asked and he shook his head no.

Seto stood in front of her and handed her a box. She smiled at him and gave him a questioning look.

"Open it," he said and she started to take the tap off the box. When she opened the box, it was a new racing outfit. It was a silky black and white jockey outfit with black boots and a matching helmet.

"It's amazing Seto… Thank you," Amy said and stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss.

"Go try it on," he said and she nodded her head, and ran off to the changing room.

Seto stayed back to look after Blackjack. He pet the horse's forehead and sighed.

"You're going to take care of her out there right," he asked quietly to the horse.

The horse nickered and nudged him with his nose.

"Alright, kick all of the other horses in the ass and let them eat your dust," Seto smiled and the horse nickered again happily. Amy came back to see Seto talking to her horse and she smiled.

"He's great to talk to huh," she said and smiled at him as he turned around.

"The looks great on you," he breathed as she walked to him.

"The pants are a bit big on me, but nothing a belt can't fix," Amy said and Seto handed her a matching blanket for blackjack. Amy smiled at him, she started to take the saddle off and put the blanket on him, and she put the saddle on him again.

"You ready," he said and smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'm ready," she said and he gave her a kiss. Mokuba came trotting in and found them kissing.

"Hey Mokuba what's up," Amy asked smiling at him.

"All the horses are starting to go to the gates you might want to hurry," Mokuba said and the three of them started to walk out to the gates.

Seto walked on the left of Amy and Mokuba was walking on the other side of her, smiling proudly at his brother's girlfriend.

"One, two, three," Seto said and helped her into the saddle.

"Alright kick ass out there," Seto said and put her foot into one of the stirrups.

"Don't worry I will," she said and she started to trot out to the gates and she walked perfectly fine into the gates. The gatekeepers held onto her horse and she was getting ready to go.

"Hey you, you do know this is a man's sport," one of the racers called out to her.

"What are you scared that a girl will beat you," she called back and the other racers chuckled. The racer, that said that to her shut up the rest of the time they were in the gate.

Everyone was quiet so the racers could hear the bell ring.

Riiiiiiiiinnnnnngggg

Everyone in the gates took off running. Amy was in last place. She was saving her horses energy. Soon as she was around the last corner, she kicked it in high gear and now was passing everyone with a breeze. She was soon neck-to-neck with Marcus.

"Come on Amy," She could hear her friends, family cheering her on, and she gave them all thumbs up and she was still neck to neck with Marcus.

"It's a close one folks, who going to win," the announcer started to say as if he was getting nervous. Marcus started to hit her horse with his whip and do dirty cheats just to win. Amy slapped Marcus and they continued to run. The finish line was getting close and Amy was starting to get the lead. She could here her family cheer her on and she just smiled.

It was close win but Amy came out victorious. When they announced the winner her family, friends, and boyfriend came running from the crowd and cheered.

Two equestrians came and held onto Blackjack and Amy got off him. She walked up to him and gave him a hug and kiss on the nose.

"Good boy, you did great out here," she cooed to him and he nudged her with his nose and nickered.

"You did it Amy," her father said as he picked her off the ground and into a hug.

Amy hugging him back and was laughing excitedly.

"I'm so proud of you," her mother said as she gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"You have to come to our school and brag it to everyone that you are the best jockey ever," Joey said and gave her a hug.

"I don't know about that Joey," Amy said and she received hugs from yugi, Tea, Tristan and Mokuba. Seto smiled down at her and gave her a passionate kiss and he even picked her off the ground to give her a more loving kiss.

"You did," he said to her.

"No, I couldn't have done it without your help and my family's support," she said and kissed him again.

"Well let's get going you love birds, we got to go and pose in the winner circle," Yugi said and the group walked to the winner circle along with Amy leading Blackjack next to her. Once they got to the circle reporter were yelling out questions.

"Amy, Amy, how old are you," one reporter asked with his arm extended to its limit with a small recorder.

"I'm eighteen," she answered as Seto wrapped an arm around her waist.

'Mr. Kaiba from the way you are hold her, is she your new girlfriend," the same reporter asked and pointed his recorder to him.

"Yes she is and I plan on keeping her my girlfriend," he said and looked down at her.

"Amy, what does it feel like coming back and being a jockey again," another said.

"Well I will cherish it, but I'm afraid I will have to go back the way I was, training winners and taking care of them," Amy said and she smiled.

"Why is that," she asked.

"Well I would love to race again but I have other duties like taking care of horses and schooling," she said and her father gave her an approving nodded to her.

The questions went on for hours if seemed to Amy and the others. The newspaper photographers took their pictures and the paparazzi wanted pictures of Amy and Seto together. Seto did really care if they knew but he wanted to showoff his champion winner of a girlfriend. Amy walked back to Mokuba, picked him, and put him in the saddle of Blackjack and she gave him her helmet to put on. Then everyone wanted a picture of the whole group together. Another photographer was nice enough to take a picture of all of us together. Mokuba sat on Blackjack and he was holding the National championship cup she just won. Yugi and his friends gathered around the horse laughing and cheering. Amy's parent gathered around Amy and Seto. Everyone was smiling and looked like they were having the greatest time of their lives they all got a copy within an hour of the time it was taken.

The group walked back to the stables and they started to gather Amy and Blackjack's tack. Amy and Seto grabbed the rest of the stuff and stopped by Marcus.

"What do you want Marcus," Amy asked in an irritated tone.

"Nothing, I was thinking about what happened between us before you lost your limbs, I wanted to say that I am sorry if I caused you any pain or trouble," he said and looked to the ground ashamed.

"Marcus that is kind of you to man up and admit to your mistakes, But what is in the past, is left in the past and there is nothing you can do about it," Amy said and smiled at him.  
"So that means we can be friends and not enemies," he asked nervously.

"Yeah I guess," she said and Seto rolled his eyes.

"I saw that," Amy said and looked at Seto.

"Well I think you should get going. Congratulations Amy you earned it for what you been through," Marcus said and playfully hit her in the arm only to hurt himself.

"That was my metal arm," Amy said and she started to walk away with Seto.

"I will keep that in mind," Marcus called out and he laughed.

Seto and Amy put the saddle and brush kit in the trailer store place and Seto closed it and locked it.

Amy leaned on the truck and sighed.

'was it worth it," Seto asked and put his hands on her hips.

"Oh yeah every piece of it," Amy said as she put her arms around his neck. Seto pulled her into a kiss and they heard Randy clear his throat. The two smiled and looked at him.

"Okay you two get in the back since you wasted your time kissing," he said and got into the truck.

"Well that is fine by me," Seto said and they hopped in the back of the truck.

"You ready you guys," Randy called out and Seto looked at him.

"Yes we're ready," he replied and the truck started to move.

Once they got onto the high way it was a long stretch home, Seto noticed Amy shivering a bit so he took his coat off and draped it on her shoulders. She looked up at him and smiled. Seto tugged her up so the she was sitting in his lap and Amy snuggled up to him.

"Thank you," she whispered and he looked down at her.

"For what," he asked.

"For being here and being you," she whispered and snuggled into his chest.

"You're welcome," Seto said as he sat down on the floor of the truck bed and he leaned against the hay bail he was sitting on.

He looked down at Amy and whispered, "I love you…"

She looked up to him and smiled.

"I love you too Seto," she whispered and gave him a gentle kiss. Not long after that, the two passed out in the back of the truck. Seto let his head lay on the hay bail and Amy cuddled up to him sound asleep. As the truck stopped, the two were still asleep. Randy, Joey and Tristan got out and shut their doors and the two did even stir.

"Randy looked at the two and smiled.

'That is cute to see my daughter like that," he mumbled and her mother comes out and sees the two like that.

"Should we wake them," Jane asked as randy took Blackjack out of the trailer.

"No let them sleep. I think they are fine the way they are," randy said as he led Amy's horse to his stall where he earned a good night rest.

"Well in that case I will get a pillow and some blankets," Jane said and ran into the house and came back with a big quilt and two fluffy pillows for Amy's room. Randy carefully dragged Seto so that he could take the hay bail he was leaning in out of the truck. Jane picked him off and gently put a pillow under his head and Amy rolled off him and was now lying next to him with her legs rested carelessly on his lap. Randy picked her legs off him and put them aside and he put a blanket over the two and jumped off. The couple looked at them once more and Randy saw Amy snuggled up to Seto and Seto wrapped an arm around her and her head was resting on his chest.

"They make such a cute coupe," Jane said as she hugged her husband.

"Yeah they do, even though they are form separate worlds.

"Look at you talking like that. You were the same way that Seto is now," Jane slapped him playfully.

'Yeah I know and I have you to thank," he said and kissed his wife and they headed inside and turned the porch light off.

The end...


End file.
